


Tell and Show

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Tell and Show

Severus sat in the corner of the dimly lit room, his trousers open, hand lazily stroking his cock as he waited.

Light spilled out from the en suite as Harry entered the room and crawled up onto the bed, his pale skin glistening in the low light. 

"Tell me what to do," Harry said, waiting for Severus's instructions.

"Show me how you prepare yourself," Severus replied huskily, "how you stretch that tight, little hole for my cock and my cock alone."

Harry moaned and reached for the lube, while Severus settled back to watch until he could no longer resist.


End file.
